Slick Sexy Snakes: The Beginnings
by facemanpie
Summary: Frampt resurfaces only to find the Chosen Undead may not be the saviour he is looking for.


It was a dark and stormy night in the Kiln of the First Flame. Rain poured down the tiny hole which lead to the surface. I hasn't seen the surface is decades and I began to wonder if my childhood tsundere friend, Solaire, was up to. Last I heard, he was looking for his son which was taken from him years ago...

*BONG BONG BONG*

I heard a distant bell ringing in the distance. It sounded far away.

*BONG BONG BONG*

There it goes again. Where is that coming from?

*BONG BONG BONG*

9 bongs. They grew gradually louder. I recalled something my lord, Gwyn, said to me many years ago:

"9 bongs means the Chosen has cum. You need to help him cum see me. Go now, and bring him down here, you slippery snake" he whispered in his best le ex dee face.

I broke out into a sweat. I didn't know what to do. My heart churned into a rapid staccato of quickly paced notes beating in rapid succession. I hadn't felt such a rush since the days of olde! I surged towards to the tiny hole, teeth bared. I burst out into the open and there stood...him.

I raced in my mind to find the correct thing to say.

"A-Ah! Chosen Undead! I-I am K-King Seeker Framptu!~" I blurted out. His eyes met mine but then I noticed something... he wasn't wearing any clothing!

My face went beat red as I tried to remain profession, but he refused to say a word. He glared coldly at me and I stared back awkwardly.

Still blushing, I tried to continue my speech:

"Y-You may or may not know th-that I am here to serve you, o-oh chosen Undead! B-but..."

My thoughts escaped me. All I could focus on was his muscly physique and loin cloth. My eyes wandered down to find he was holding his Raw Club in his Dark Hand. My eyes widened as I tried to continue.|

"I-if you choose to cum with me, I will bestow upon you the knowledge of y-your destiny!"

The man said nothing still. He proceeded to drink some orange juice while waving his club around and looking at the sky. I was confused until he approached me once again...

"Oh!~ Have you ch-" and suddenly I was cut off by this man! He was taking something out of his inventory and rapidly equipping it and unequipping it. His back was turned to me and it made such a... familiar looking motion, I couldn't help but look.

Instantly, as if planned, he turns to me and starts shoving dung pies in my mouth!

"Hnnggffhhhllff~!" I bellow, as shit fills every inch of my mouth. Who is this man! Why is he force feeding me piles of shit! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

The man then speaks for the first time as I choke down the dung and choke back tears. He throws this clay figure on the ground, looks at me and yells: "I'm sorry!"

He then continues to feed me piles of shit after shit. I can't breathe any more as this man fills my face with dung with one hang, and drops these clay figures with the other. I'm put into a haze from the shit fumes

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" rings in my head over and over as this man shrugs and continues to feed me dung pies. He shrugs twice in a row and I manage to get some words out.

"Wh-whyyyy do you do this to me?!" I cry, tears filling my eyes and shit filling my stomach. The cold man continues to throw shit after shit into my mouth while he shrugs and apologizes.

I don't know what to do. Do I fight him? Do I push him away? I don't want his shit in my mouth any more! I try to cry out but he shovels more of the repulsive substance into me.

My tears pour into my mouth now, salting the already disgusting fecal matter that lines every inch of my digestive track. I don't know what to do any more, so I give in. I let him fill me with his shit for as long as he wants. I..

Suddenly, I feel a rush of energy cumming from deep within me. The Undead is overjoyed at this! My body wretches and aches as shards of something make their way up my throat. I take a last look at the Undead and release!

Chunks of red, white, green, and blue matter come flying out of me. "BLAAARGGHHWWFLL!~" I yell as the matter is ejected from my body. I can't speak. I can barely breathe. What did this man do to me?!

I begin to lay my head down as this man is picking up all of the chunks of my stomach that I threw up. I manage to let out "B-but...why..." and he throws back an expected " I'm sorry!" as he rubs the shards of red against his Raw Club.

Just then, something strange happened! His raw club grew larger and larger with each chunk! My eyes grew large while the rest of my body stood as still as stone, still too tired from the shit parade that was streaming through my system. His club grew and grew till it was +5 inches bigger! I couldn't believe it!

Tears still streamed from my wide eyes. "What did I do to deserve any of this!?" I thought to myself, watching this..."Chosen" Undead rub my bile against his club like I was some object.

Just then, he turned towards me. "No more!" my mind screamed, but my mouth was too full of shit to respond. "I can't take much more!".

But he did not feed me any more shit. With his new, enlarged raw club, he whacked me in the face one. I was taken aback, but I shouldn't have been. This man had abused me enough already. I shouldn't be surprised.

Inside though, I wasn't. I was surprised that I liked it. That I liked feeling his +5 raw club smack against my face. It hurt, but in a good way. I wanted him to continue, but then...

He looked at me, and yelled "VERY GOOD!" three times. He must be mentally deprived! I collapsed with my head on the stone in front of him, letting him do anything he wished to me. But he didn't.

Instead, he stood of the edge of the hole right beside me, looked at me, and walked towards me with an expression as if to say "Well, What is it!".

And then he fell. He fell deep into the Firelink Shrine. He did not scream. He did not die. He just fell.

I had stopped crying by this point, but I could hear echos of him yelling down below. "Very good!" rung out 6 times. Was he taunting me? I don't know. As soon as I lifted my head to go and see, I collapsed again. The shit pies had filled me to the brim, and I was too full to move. My eyes blackened with the familiar feeling of sleep.

"I'll get my revenge, you little shitter" I whispered, silently praying that he'd be waiting for me when I woke up...

(TO BE CONT.)


End file.
